texmurphyfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline (Overseer)
This timeline describes events that are mentioned in Aaron Conners' works Under a Killing Moon, The Pandora Directive, Tex Murphy: Overseer and Tesla Effect, which seemingly contradicts the previous continuity. Note this timeline is influenced by Tex Murphy as an 'unreliable narrator' and Not everything is what it seems. Note: Tesla Effect brings in references to the old and possibly multiple timelines depending on choices made through the game. The Poisoned Pawn is set to reimagine events from both Mean Streets and Overseer again and tell the 'true story' which supposedly will explain why there is a discrepancies between Tex's memory and Mean Streats, and also bring back Martian Memorandum back into relevance in the overall saga. Future information of this timeline can be found on Timeline (TPP) . Timeline ;3113 BC :Beginning of the Mayan calendar ;300 AD :Docetists found the Brotherhood of Purity by writing the Secret Doctrine ;900 :King Henry I the Fowler rules Britain. ;13th century :Service of the Bishop of Bramberg ;1582 :The Gregorian calendar is introduced to the Western civilization. ;1890s :Tesla conducted experiments with resonance frequency. ;1893 :The copper egg, "Egg of Columbus", unveiled by Tesla at the Chicago World's Fair.St. Germaine, Tesla Effect, day 7 20th century ;1900s :Tesla works on a teleforce beam aka Death Ray. The Tunguska explosion was a result of this. ;c. 1943 :J.T. Donnelly disappeared. ;1943 :Nicola Tesla dies. ;1947 :;July 7 ::A secret operation begins to recover the wreckage and humanoid beings from the crashed object. :;September 19 ::Nathan F. Twining and Vannevar Bush concede that the crashed disc was a reconnaissance craft :;September 24 ::President Truman orders the composition of the Majestic-12 Group. :;November 30 ::A group under Dr. Detley Bronk determines that the beings from the wreckage are not human. ;1949 :;May 22 ::James V. Forrestal dies. ;1950 :;August 1 ::Gen. Walter B. Smith replaces Forrestal in the Majestic-12. ;1952 :Birth of Bruce WillisBay City Mirror he is 91 years old in 2043. In reality Willis was born in 1955 :;November 18 ::Adm. Roscoe Hillenkoetter gives a briefing about the Majestic-12. ;1977 :Birth of Carl Linsky. ;1981 :Birth of John Klaus ;1984 :Thomas Malloy comes on board Project Blueprint to decipher the alien hieroglyphics. ;1985 :Birth of Louie LamintzMentions he is 58 in Pandora :Birth of Sonny Fletcher ;1990 :Birth of Aaron Sternwood in Atlanta. :Birth of Bosworth Clark in San Manuel. ;1994 :Birth of Val Davis. ;1995 :Waterworld, a sci-fi classic, is released. ;1996 :Malloy's deciphering work spreads throughout the Roswell Complex. ;1998 :Things go really bad ;1999 :Birth of Delores Lightbody. :Carl Linsky graduates from University of Minesota :;September 24 ::Birth of Jim Slade. 2000s ;2002 :Birth of Rona Morgan. :Colonel Dobbs hasn't had a good sleep since nowUAKM intro :North Hill Clinic is established. ;2003 :Birth of Mick Flemm :John Klaus graduates from Ohio State University ;2004 :Carl Linsky graduates from Harvard Medical School :Delores Lightbody is named Little Miss America. :;March 4 ::Birth of Tex Murphy ;2005 :Carl Linsky starts working at Boston General :CAPRICORN is established ;2007 :Glenda Short and Arnold Sternwood marries. ;2008 :;November 21 ::Birth of Beek Nariz ;2009 :John Klaus graduates from Stanford Medical School 2010s ;2010 :Carl Linsky quits Boston General :John Klaus starts working as staff surgeon on North Hill Clinic ;2011 :Carl Linsky marries. :Birth of Sylvia Linsky. :Arnold Sternwood graduates Georiga Tech, degree in business administration. He also starts working there. :Delores Lightbody is runner-up for Young Miss America. :Carl Linsky starts working at North Hill Clinic :Bosworth Clark attends Tucson Junior Collage ;c. 2012 :The Tesla Cache is stolen by FBI agent Charles Johansson. :Tex learns Tenderfoot Scout firestarter skills.Under a Killing Moon: The Official Strategy Guide ;2012 :Delores Lightbody enters Overeaters Anonymous rebab. :Birth of Blaine Werner :Bosworth Clark founds Remote Access, Inc :;October 14 ::Birth of Eddie ChingFax from her mother ;2013 :Birth of Thaniel Murray :;April ::Birth of Chelsee Bando ;2014 :Carl Linsky divorces. ;2015 :John Klaus appointed Head Surgeon on North Hill Clinic ;2016 :Maria Cartagena and Sonny Fletcher marries. :Matthew Gray and Val Davis marries. :;August 14 ::Birth of Jen Lee ;2017 :Arnold Sternwood becomes supervisor on Georgia Tech, and head of Administration at Cedar Sinai. ;2018 :Bosworth Clark sells Remote Access, Inc to AT&T, and starts working at the latter. ;2019 :Val Davis graduates University of San Francisco :;July 22 ::Mick Flemm is charged for burglary and his sentence is suspended by the Juvenile Court. 2020s c. 2020 :A controversial therapy known as a Trance Inducer was developed. Dr. Donahue, Tesla Effect, Day 6 2020 :Val Davis starts working in U.S.F. biological research department 2022 :Bosworth Clarks starts the band The Consultants of Swing ;October 31 :Mick Flemm is charged for mail fraud. His sentence is suspended for a fine of $5000 c. 2023 :Gordon Fitzpatrick is alienated with Thomas Malloy :Val Davis and Matthew Gray divorces. 2023 :Arnold Sternwood quits Georgia Tech. ;April 15 :Mick Flemm is charged for attempted extortion and is sentenced for 3 months in county jail 2024 :Harriet Wagner and Bosworth Clark marries. 2025 :Last time Tex attends a family reunion.When Tex looks a family photo in his apartment in Pandora Directive :Delores Lightbody graduates Wilson State Collage. :;August 19 ::Mick Flemm is charged for petty theft and is sentenced 6 months in county jail 2027 :Last time before 15 years when Tex wakes up early. :Tex Murphy talks to the Ethics Board about Dobbs. He tosses Tex Murphy out of the agency :Birth of Boopo Wong. :Rona Morgan graduates UCLA :Gideon Enterprises is incorporated. ;September 23 :Mick Flemm is charged for burglary and sentenced 1 year in State Penitary. 2028 :Rona Morgan joins Gideon Enterprises. ;December 1 :Mick Flemm is charged for arson and attempted fraud and is sentenced 4 years 2030s ;2030 :Delores Lightbody graduates Steve Young School of Law ;2031 :Maria Cartagena dies :Tex's Lightning Bolt speeder is produced :Val Davis is appointed department head in U.S.F. biological research department ;2032 :Law and Order Party is organized. :Dobbs decides to quit smoking and adopt a different lifestyle :Sal and Francesca Lucido open the Slice O'Heaven pizza on Chandler Avenue. :Teeny-disks production stops :Blaine Werner graduates UCLA Medical School :Tex Murphy graduates University of Investigation of Utah, and receives investigator's license. ;2033 :Arnold Sternwood accepts position as Director of North Hill Clinic. :John Klaus starts working for San Francisco General :Tex Murphy starts working for Dobbs Investigative Services :;April 5 ::Mick Flemm is charged for Grand Theft Speeder and is sentenced 5 years. ;2034 :;January _:Gideon Enterprises entered Fortiune 500 ;2035 :Rona Morgan leaves Gideon Enterprises. :ZoBell Industries releases my DOS 99.999 :;April 12 ::Gideon Enterprises went public ;2036 :Tex Murphy quits Dobbs Investigative Services :Blaine Werner interned at North Hill Clinic for a short time. :Larsen Inc releases Perfect Word Document Viewer 2.8 for my DOS. :;December ::John Klaus retires ;2037 :Tex Murphy receives personal business license :;August 3 ::Project STG starts. :;August 24 ::STG Goals/Milestones: Outline for Implementation of Interface :;September 15 ::STG Goals/Milestones: Stage 1 Programming complete :;October 6 ::STG Goals/Milestones: Stage 2 Programming complete :;October 13 ::STG Goals/Milestones: Satellite Relay Link Established (Alpha) :;October 26 ::Val Davis dies :;October 27 ::STG Goals/Milestones: Completed Interface (Beta) :;November 2 ::Rona Morgan dies. :;November 8 ::Carl Linsky dies. :;November ::Events of Tex Murphy: Overseer :::Sonny Fletcher dies. :;November 7 ::Bosworth Clark dies. :;November 10 ::STG is scheduled to end. (Milestone: Testing complete) ;2038 :;October 13 ::Mick Flemm is charged for importing illegal novelty items and is sentenced 3 years 2040s c. 2040 :Rusty the Clown opens Rusty's Funhouse 2040 :;March 18 ::Margaret Leonard first assembled the Spirit RadioMargaret's video log at the swamp house :;June 11 ::Margaret Leonard hears voices with the Spirit Radio :;September 26 ::Margaret Leonard almost has an accident and destroys the Spirit Radio 2041 :Sapphire Bob Baggitt and Trixie move to San Francisco and found Sapphire Bob's Phone Pharm Services :;Summer ::The Black Arrow kills several people in Arizona. The bodies are found but the local police avoids bad publicity. 2042 :Rusty is murdered by Flemm :Rusty's Novelty Shop closes down after Rusty's "disappearance". :;March ::3 victims by The Black Arrow are found; this time the story breaks big :;April 12 ::Margaret Leonard makes contact with her husband, but can't understand what he says. :;July 10 ::Eddie Ching is in a meeting concerning potential buyers of the statuette. :;October 14 ::Ching's mother sends a fax with birthday wishes. :;November ::Sandra Collins starts working at the San Francisco Technical University as a research scientist. :;November 4 ::Working for Paul DuBois, the Colonel uncovers information that GRS's project is funded by the Crusade for Genetic Purity :;November 8 ::DuBois tells the Colonel that a secret cult is working with GRS to develop a superweapon but doesn't give more details :;November 19 ::The Colonel meets Alayna Moore at the Roadside Motel who tells him that her life is in danger :;November 23 ::With information from DuBois and Moore, the Colonel contacts CAPRICORN and learns about Eva Schanzee working undercover at GRS. :;November 29 ::The Colonel delivers CAPRICORN's Winter Chip to Schanzee :;December (early) ::CAPRICORN's headquarters are blown up and agents are found dead :;December 6 ::DuBois tells the Colonel that he uncovered information on the objectives of GRS, the cult and the Crusade, however he does not show up in the meeting place. :;December 7 ::DuBois' and Schanzee's trails have vanished. The Colonel learns about the Chameleon :;December 8 ::GRS is disbanded :;December 10 ::The Colonel realises he is watched. ::"Ema Nymton" visits Rook Grner and pawns a diamond bracelet for 8000 ::Dobbs pays a mysterious visit to Tex, ranting on. ::Flemm robs Rook's Pawn Shop. ;Under a Killing Moon case :;December 11 (Day One) :11:00: Tex wakes up and wonders about Dobb's visit ::11:35: Tex takes his gun ::11:45: Tex reminisces Sylvia ::12:00: Tex goes outside and posts his Electronics Shop application. He learns about the mysterious burglar. ::12:30: Tex visits Rook and learns about the burglary. ::12:45: Tex exits to the alley behind Rook's. ::13:45: Tex gathers evidence about the robbery. ::13:50: Back in his office, Tex feeds the Crime Link computer with evidence. ::14:15: Tex flirts and then interrogates Chelsee. ::14:35: Tex feeds Crime Link again. ::15:50: Tex visits Mac Malden and squeezes out some information about the burglar. ::16:30: Tex returns to his office ::16:45: Tex returns to the alley and meets Clint but refuses to talk with him:. ::16:55: Tex visits Brew & Stew and takes a slice of chocolate pie. ::17:30: Tex gives the pie to Clint, who gladly cooperates with him. ::17:45: Tex feeds his evidence to the Crime Link which match to Mick Flemm. ::17:55: Tex visits Chelsee and asks about Beek Nariz. ::18:30: Tex meets Nariz under Coit Tower. In exchange for a cosmetic surgery, he tells that Mick Flemm's base is the Acme Warehouse, and his fears about clowns. ::19:15: Tex investigates Acme Warehouse. ::20:30: Tex investigates Rusty's Fun House ::21:30: Tex returns to the warehouse and stages a ghost appearance of Rusty and discovers Mick Flemm. He reclaims Rook's bracelet and also discovers a piece of jade. ::Lowell Percival orders the Chameleon to use Tex to find the Habuh. :;December 12 (Day Two) ::8:00: Tex wakes up that early for a first time after 15 years ::8:15: Tex receives his Electronics Shop credit card ::8:59: Tex is outside the Electronics Shop waiting to open ::9:15: Tex browses the shop ::9:30: Tex talks to Hamm Underwood and buys a fax machine ::9:55: Tex installs the fax in his ofice and receives an assoigmne tfrm Countess M. Renier ::10:30: Tex visits the Countess, who requests the stolen Habuh ::11:25: Tex returns to Chandler Street. Chelsee tells him about Franco Franco. ::12:10: Tex visits Malden and learns that Franco trades with jade. ::13:00: Tex asks Rook about Franco. He tells him about the Jewelry Weekly. ::13:10: Tex finds a newspaper issue and finds Franco's whereabouts ::14:15: Tex finds Franco at the Alhambra Theatre. In exchange for a piece of jade, he tells that the statuette ended up to Eddie Ching. ::15:35: Tex returns to his office and finds a fax from Franco, directing him to the Knickerbocker building. ::16:20: Tex visits Malden and confirms that Ching's residence is the Knickerbocker's top floor. ::18:00: Tex lands outside Ching's appartment and finds out that the security system was installed by Underwood. ::18:35: Tex manipulates Underwood into revealing the vulnerability of his system. He buys a Laserblade 2000. ::19:20: Tex breaks into Ching's library. ::19:35: Tex investigates the laernet system of the hallway. ::19:40: Tex fills his stacking ring with water from the aquarium. ::19:45: Tex shoots the alarm switch with the water-filled stacking ring ::20:45: Tex investigates Ching's study and discovers a hidden Ultra Safe 8000 and a geigger. ::22:45: Tex enters the secret room and steals the statuette. ::23:30: Tex returns to his office but is mugged by the Chameleon. Then Pug comes to steal his wallet. Francesca Lucido witnesses the scene then tells to Sal to carry Tex up to his office. :;December 13 (Day Three) ::11:15: Tex recovers in his office. ::11:45: Tex goes to Slice O' Heaven for breakfast. Fran tells him to spy on Sal and gives him a note as a clue. ::12:05: Tex visits Louie, cooking cow spleen soup. He tells him that Sal just left tearing up a note. ::13:00: Tex assembles Sal's torn note and deciphers it. ::14:15: Tex enters the Golden Gate Hotel but can't get past Ardo Newpop who was paid by Sal to keep him away. ::14:45: At Rusty's, Tex is supplied with helium and is disguised as Inspector Burns. ::15:10: With his disguise, Tex fools Ardo and enters the hotel. ::15:30: At the hallway, Tex enters the password from Sal's note to the security panel. ::15:35: Tex enters the Regency Escort Service pleasure suite and investigates. ::16:45: Tex uncovers a Twistee board game, and a list with Sal's conquests. ::17:00: Tex plays the Larsen Grand Piano, then finds a Passion's Breath deodorizer ::17:10: In the bedroom, Tex finds a camera and a Playbub Magazine featuring girls of the CalTech maths dept. ::17:20: In the jacuzzi room, Tex gets a champagne bottle cork out of a saranite vase ::17:25: Tex picks the desk lock in the bedroom and finds a shoelace inside. ::17:30: With the items he gathered, he discovers a film under the jacuzzi room's drain. ::18:05: In the Electronics Shop, Tex buys a PhotoMatic Pro film developing kit. ::18:30: Tex shows to Francesca the developed incriminating photographs of Sal. She tells him what she saw last night. ::18:50: Tex meets Beek near the Coit Tower, who tells him where to find Pug. ::19:45: Near Snow White Tex meets Pug who returns his wallet. He says that the Colonel told him to watch over Tex. ::23:15: Tex visits the Colonel and finds him stubbed by the Chameleon. He tells to him about a disk and the Winter Chip. Tex flies him to the hospital. ::;December 14 (Day Four) ::00:30: Tex returns to his office and finds Ching and her goons inside. They tell him about the upcoming doomsday and to find the Chameleon. ::Percival tells the Chameleon to find the Chip and also stalk Tex. ::9:10: Tex wakes up ::10:00: Tex returns to the Countess's mansion and finds it ruined. He takes a cigarette case from a bad eagle, a watch and a discarded note under a Standard Examiner issue ::11:15: Tex returns to the Colonel's office and finds the disk. He also finds about Melahn Tode. ::12:30: Tex visits Tode and asks about the Colonel. She gives him a key left by the Colonel. ::13:05: Back in the Colonel's office, Tex unlocks his file cabinet but they are coded. He also finds an UPEX receipt. ::13:35: Tex returns to Tode who gives him a note by the Colonel with his safe combination ::14:15: Opening the safe at Colonel's office, Tex finds a code book and peruses the Colonel's logs. He finds out about GRS and Alaynah Moore ::16:30: Tex visits Roadside Motel. Alayna tells him about the weird situation in GRS and gives him a passkey. ::21:00: Tex breaks into GRS and enters R&D office. ::21:10: Tex finds DuBois's computer access card behind a San Francisco Stars pennant. ::21:20: Tex finds information in DuBois's computer about the Moon Child. ::21:35: Tex enters the Project Supervisor's Office. He puts the geigger into the vent which trips a security mechanism and gets fried, allowing Tex to proceed. ::21:: entering the High Security Area, Tex finds two laserdisks. ::21:45: Tex activates Eva Schanzee's computer and watches her logs ::22:00: Tex enters the Conference Room and plays Marcus Tucker's disk. He records his voice ::22:05: Using the recording, Tex enters Tucker's office. He steals a videocassette and a buddha statue. He fails the DNA scan but traps the Lethal Security Probe in the safe. He discovers the Winter Chip in the statue. He learns about the Bastion of Sanctity. ::23:15: At the Project Supervisor's Room, Tex opens the Ultra Safe 3000 and finds a "cigarette viral powder" ::23:45: At the Conference Room, Tex plays the VCR and sees a recordng of DuBois's death. ::The Chameleon visits Ally in the form of Tex and abducts her. ::;December 15 (Day Five) ::00:30: Tex returns to his office. He receives a floating cube message from the Chameleon and finds Pug's head inside his cooler. ::4-5:00: The police comes to investigate Pug's murder but leave when they found out that he was only a mutant. For one hour, Tex has been struggling to remove his head from the cooler. ::5:30: Tex approaches the Bastion. ::5:35: Tex enters the castle and spies on the Chameleon ::7:00: In a passageway, Tex breaks a vase diverting the Chameleon. He poisons a cigarette with the viral powder. Chameleon dies and Tex rescues Alaynah who tells him about the Broken Skull and Ferrel Pus. ::13:30: Tex arrives to the Waystation on an orbital shuttle. At the Skull, the bartender asks for a token to access the Moon Child. ::15:00: Back on Earth, Tex visits Alaynah at the Roadside Motel, who tells Tex that she heard Chameleon talking about a silver dolar. ::15:30: Tex visis Rook who gives him a silver dollar. ::18:00: Tex returns to the Skull and shows the dollar. ::18:25: Tex meets Ferrel Pus. Tex wins the Ferrelette and a ticket to the Moon Child. ::19:00: The bartender drugs Tex. He is taken captive to the Moon Child. :;December 16 (Day Six) ::Tex wakes up as a captive in the Moon Child Arboretum and receives a floating cube with a message from Percival. ::22:45: Tex notices a PuffBuster smoke detector and a guard passing outside. ::23:00: Tex discovers a Point n' Squirt fluid and lights a fire. He incapacitates the guard with the John Stagg Harvester Rake. ::23:10: Tex explores the hallway. ::23:20: Tex discovers the Stasis Room and restores Eva Schanzee, who gives him a key. ::23:30: The two part as Eva is going to cause a power surge. In the hallway, Tex studies Eva's mission paper ::23:50: Tex enters the Observation Deck. He discovers a mini-computer behind a Links 986 box where he inserts the Winter Chip, and then plugs the computer to a console port as Eva causes a power surge. ::Tex and Eva flee to Bay D-5 as the Moon Child is destroyed. They leave on an escape pod. :;December 17 (Day Seven) ::19:00: Tex reunites with the Colonel a tthe Brew & Stew. The Colonel leaves with Eva. ::20:00: At his office, Tex has a dancing session with Delores Lightbody ::Sylvia returns to Tex. 2043 :;January 28 ::David Wright invites Malloy to his cabin in Oregon :;February 2 ::Margaret Leonard decipher three words using the Spirit Radio: Void, Return and Immortal. :;February ::Golden Gate Hotel closes ::Tex does not pay his rent payment to Nilo Paglio ::Sandra Collins leaves San Francisco Tech. :;March 3 ::Oliver Edsen writes a letter to Thomas Malloy. :;March 4 ::Jackson Cross gives a special assignment to Agent Dag Horton on surveying Sandra Collins and Emily Sue Patterson :;March 11 ::UFO convention in New San Francisco Convention CenterPoster in Nights Templar Club House :;April 8 ::Malloy posts 5 packagesReceipt found 9 days later :;April ::(second week) Fitzpatrick meets Tex and hires him to find Malloy :;November 4 ::Margaret Leonard wonders if the Telsa Egg could amplify the power of the Spirit Radio. :;Desember 21 ::Margaret Leonard no longer hears Charles using the Spirit Radio. She wonder if Gideon Enterprises have revived him. 2049 :An earthquake strikes San Francisco 2050s ;2050 :Margaret Leonard is killed :;February 11 ::The final recording of Margaret Leonard :;March ::Lucy Luv appears as a calendar girl for March. ::The events of Tesla Effect References Category:timelines